1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical instruments and more specifically to instruments used to apply tubal occlusion clips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As modern medical techniques have improved, very specific operational techniques have been devised for nearly every type of surgery. Since the various types of surgical operations required differ so widely and since great precision is required in each of these operations specific instrumentation has been developed for many different types and techniques of operations.
One type of surgery for which very specific instrumentation has been developed is female sterilization surgery. Female sterilization surgery is utilized to permanently, or in some occasions semi-permanently, eliminate the chances of a female becoming pregnant. Numerous surgical techniques have been developed for this purpose.
One of these surgical techniques utilized in female sterilization surgery is known as "mini-laparotomy". In one version of this surgical method the fallopian tube is closed by means of a clip device which is placed over the tube, occluding the tube such that the ova may not pass through the tube. This method of occlusion was primarily developed by Dr. W. Bleier of Germany. Consequently, a particular type of clip utilized to close the fallopian tube is called a Bleier clip.
The Bleier clip is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,195, West German Pat. No. 1957855,22-20-117 and numerous other foreign patents, all issued to Dr. W. Bleier. The process which has been developed for utilizing the Bleier Clip for fallopian tube closure is described in a publication "Tube Closure By Means of Plastic Clip" distributed by Colmed LTD. of Burlingame, Calif.
One of the items of primary importance in a mini-laparotomy operation is the device utilized to apply the tubal occlusion clip to the tube. Various applicators have been designed for this purpose. One such applicator is described in the "Tube Closure" publication described above. Another type of applicator is a pistol grip type applicator which has been distributed in the United States by Colmed LTD. Each of these applicators has been designed for the purpose of holding a tubal occlusion clip of the Bleier clip variety for precise application to a fallopian tube. The applicators have been designed with the purpose of facilitating easy removal of the clip from the applicator.
All of the prior art applicators have been very complex devices with several parts. Both the pistol-grip-type, Colmed device and the original Bleier device involve multiple hinge mechanisms. Consequently, these devices are expensive and difficult to manufacture. Since the prior devices are very expensive to manufacture, it is economically unfeasible to make them disposable. Since subsequent sterilization of devices can be very time consuming, expensive and of questionable efficacy, there is a strong need for simplified and disposable devices.